Don't press your luck
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Kevin Nash has always wanted one thing in particular from the TNA founder.  SLASH M/M DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT


Don't Press Your Luck!  
>Rated: MA<br>Disc: Not my men  
>Main characters: Kevin Nash, Jeff Jarrett<br>Mentions of: Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Eric Bischoff, Vince McMahon  
>Summary: Kevin Nash finally gets what he wants out of Jeff Jarrett.<br>Pairing: Kevin Nash/Jeff Jarrett with mentions of BHBK  
>Warnings: <strong>HEAVY MM CONTENT. Graphic M/M SEX. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M/M, male on male sex.  
><strong>A/N: This fic is for Wrestlefan4 for the Spring Slash prompt challenge!

1994-

They shimmied and shook. Danced and bobbed. Glittered and gleamed. Every tassel on that outfit reflected the lights of the club back onto the audience. Kevin beamed brightest of all, sitting amongst the people- well towering over them. He had given Jeff the idea, given him the alcohol- now he was reaping the rewards. He watched with glee as Jeff took a turn on the pole, waving up a dollar bill in the air for the long haired blonde to take.

Jeff made a face at him. He turned his nose up at the dollar bill, pivot turning around in the opposite way.

"Geeeez, even when he's drunk he's high patience!"

Bret shook his head looking at the teetering blonde on his lap. Shawn had way too many, and Bret was getting close to the edge of plastered as well. He held onto his hips, keeping the younger man steady. "It's maintenance, Shawn. He's high maintenance."

Shawn waved his hand flippantly, rocking back dangerously on Bret's lap. "Sooooooooooooo. Big Kev's still not gonna get any from Double J no matter how much the big man _wants _some."

Kevin shook his head looking from Shawn back up to the blonde strutting around on the dancing pole. He saw slivers of peachy skin beneath the rips covering Jeff's jeans, the threads digging into his flesh as he moved. Those legs, those curvy sexy legs that he never could stop staring at were all the more tempting in the strobe lights of club. He heard the sound of Bret and Shawn getting closer, catching Bret with a fist full of Shawn's long hair as he rammed his tongue down his throat. He smirked a little, turning his attention back toward Jeff reaching out an arm to graze the back of his calf. For his trouble he got a kick in the hand.

Well, at least Bret was going to get some action tonight.

2010-

Kevin sat in a conference chair, his hands folded firmly across his chest as he watched Jeff pace. Gone were the tassels, the colors, and the ripped up jeans were replaced with a more respectable kind. The club was no longer there, but a bottle of Jack remained tucked alongside a stack of paperwork. He grew tired of watching Jeff's face turn several different shades from angry to rage red in color, focusing instead on watching those legs.

Those same sexy legs that he enjoyed sixteen years ago were closer but so much further away than ever before. "Is it really that big of a deal?" He asked not hiding the laziness in his voice. "You've been in worse story lines than being Eric's bitch, Jeff."

Jeff stopped dead in his tracks. He glared a hole into Kevin until the larger man held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You're right. It's the worst thing ever." He sighed watching the blonde mutter obscenities like it was going out of style, pacing back and forth while raking his hands through his wavy blonde hair. "Jeff, come on. Calm down. You're letting them get to you. And while I agree that you're way more fun when you're riled up like this, I can't keep watching you pace. You're making me dizzy."

Jeff scowled at him again, his hands on his hips as he marched over. "Well _excuse_ me Kevin Scott Nash! You ain't even botherin' to re sign with us so you really don't get to complain about-"

Kevin reached out and snatched him by his hips, yanking Jeff onto his lap. The blonde moved around in frustration, cursing and nearly spitting at the indignation. He finally settled down, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He had to laugh, albeit softly as Jeff still managed to curse under his breath, primping his wavy hair that had gone all over the place in his rants. He caught the blonde's wrists, squeezing them gently until Jeff got the hint. He looked at Kevin with a sad set of blue eyes and uttered a sigh.

"I'm sorry Jeff. But I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to finish off my career at my home. Don't even start- let me finish." He warned and Jeff thankfully shut his mouth before going on another long rant. "The 'E is my home. I'm grateful for you letting me work here, for hiring me when no one else wanted me. I'm not abandoning _you_ Jeff. Lord knows we've been through enough. I just don't want to deal with Hogan and Bischoff. I'm too old. Too busted up. Got no patience left because I spent it on calming your ass down. I don't want to end my career being frustrated."

Jeff chewed on his lip, nodding slowly. "I get you, Kev. I read you loud an' clear."

For a moment Kevin wondered if Jeff was just paying him lip service until the blonde spoke again.

"You deserve it. You're one a' the lucky ones that can go home again. But this is my home, even though it's been treatin' me like the flea ridden dog that lives in the woodshed on the edge of the property."

"You could go home again too, Jeff. The old man, well… he's old. Maybe he's forgotten."

Jeff gave him a cross look. "You know he hasn't forgotten, an' you know what he'd want from me. Well- he ain't gettin' it. I am clingin' to my little shreds of pride, an' whatever bits of dignity I have left. I'm not spendin' im' on layin' across his desk only to be thrown in some mid-card feud that won't go no place. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice… I'll steal your championship."

"I think he's moved past his blonde stage, Jeff. He's on to brunettes now. You might be safe- maybe he'll let you be the janitor or flip burgers-" He earned himself a hard punch in the shoulder. He rubbed it, making a face. "Okay, okay- I deserved that one. Point is… I'm glad you're too mad at Bischoff right now to go off on me for leaving."

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'm not gonna go off on you for leavin'. You're a grown freaken' man, Kev. Ya can do what ya want."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. He had limited amount of time to do this, and Jeff did say he could do what he wanted. He was a grown freaken' man after all. He reached around Jeff's hips, grabbing his ass and squeezed it, earning a loud squeak from the smaller man.

"Kev!"

"Don't you 'Kev' me, Jeff. I've been wanting this for a long time and each time you've done everything in your power to make life hard for me. Prancing around in your spangles and brightly colored sometimes see through-" He paused noticing the horrified expression on Jeff's face. "…You didn't know you could see through your old WCW outfits?"

Jeff shook his head, covering his face up to his nose with his hands. His eyes were wide and unblinking.

"It was a long time ago, Jeff. I'm sure no one remembers."

"You remembered!"

Kevin smirked a little, his hands still roaming all over Jeff's lower body, pawing at his legs and again at his ass. "Yeah, but I'm a pervert, remember? I get off on watching you in the shower." He blinked in surprise again as Jeff gave him an even more shocked expression. "Oh come on Jeff! You had to have known about that."

Jeff sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Why do ya have to mock me, Kev? You were always pickin' on me an' my legs. Makin' me think I was girly an' now ya go an' tell me you've been pervin' on me the WHOLE time? Why the hell do ya gotta mess with me like that?"

"I wasn't picking on you, I thought- I still think you're sexy Jeff. Just ten minutes ago, I was ogling your legs like I had every right in the world to. I'm not messing with you, geez Jeff- I want to fuck you. I've wanted to fuck you since I saw you for the first time and I'm sure you know that I'm thinking about it now."

Jeff adjusted himself on Kevin's lap. "…I was thinking that mighta been a pen." He muttered sheepishly. "…So… all of this time you've been in to me? I thought…"

Kevin sat back in his chair, running a hand down his own face in mild shock. "What, did you think I was just yanking your chain?"

Jeff put a hand on the back of his neck, looking up toward the ceiling in embarrassment. "Well yeah! You're Kevin Nash. When you're not being lazy, you're joking around. How the hell was I supposed to know? I jus' thought you were goofin' on me."

The larger man brought his hands up to his temples, rubbing them. "Jeff, in the shower a few months ago- do you remember what happened?"

"Ah, yeah. Ya'll had me pinned face first against the tile."

"Do you remember what I said?"

Jeff fidgeted uncomfortably on Kevin's lap, feeling the larger man's erection prodding him. He shut his eyes, chewing on his lip. He could almost feel the shower steam, remembering what it felt like to have Kevin's huge frame shoving him into the wall, feeling flesh against flesh- slick with moisture. "You…" He paused to lick his now dry lips. "You said… I want to take you right against this wall…"

"Do you remember what happened next?"

Jeff bit his lip. "Yeah. I do. I squirted you in the face with my shampoo. An' I'm not sure how many times ya want me to apologize for that, but ya scared the bajesus outta me. Ya don't creep up on people an' do that!"

Kevin stared at him with a flat look on his face. "Jeff, I'm nearly seven feet tall. I can't creep- but that's not the point. The point is, despite you maceing me with shampoo and reading every one of my obvious cues of attraction over the years I'm still interested in you."

Jeff moved around again on Kevin's lap. "I'm very aware of that."

"You're only making it worse."

He paused, raking his teeth across his bottom lip. He placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders, leaning over enough so that he could place a quick kiss on his lips. He replied in a quiet, heavy southern drawl "I know" before brushing his lips back against Kevin's.

Kevin wanted to enjoy the kiss and the affection Jeff was giving to him. But he had long known of the temperamental nature of the smaller southern man and knew better by now. "Hold it Jeff." He slid his hands over his hips and down to squeeze his ass. He was a careful man, but one who still desired to take advantage of the situation. "Just to make sure… you're not going to flake on me? Mace me with something? Throw something at me, or kick me in the face like you did at that club a million years ago?"

"Mmm. Nope. Consider this… a goin' away present." He went back to kissing the larger man, feeling his hands roam eagerly over his smaller frame. He didn't fight him as he lost his button down shirt as Kevin peeled it from his body, nor did he fight as Kevin tugged at his belt buckle- indicating that he wanted it off. Jeff stumbled to his feet, his fingers clumsily removing the heavy buckle and belt to the ground. He didn't get much further before Kevin grew impatient at his progress. The other man's large hands roamed all over his newly exposed flesh, as if he was seeing it for the first time. He grabbed Jeff by his waist, yanking him back down on his lap.

Kevin's erection dug at the middle seam of his jeans; it was massive. He gasped out, rocking instinctively on the large bulge he was sitting on. Kevin pressed him down further on it, grinding the smaller blonde into him. He moved his mouth down, his tongue circling the sensitive area around Jeff's nipple before flicking the tip of his tongue over it. Jeff gasped audibly, his hands digging into Kevin's silver hair as the other man's mouth circled between toying, sucking, and blowing a puff of air over the sensitive nub. One of his hands reached around to cup and squeeze Jeff's round ass beneath his jeans while his finger slid down the middle seam of his jeans. He let the digit follow down the cleft of the younger man's cheeks, watching as Jeff's cheeks turned a nice shade of red. "See, and you could have had this a lot sooner."

"Sh-shuh-shut u-u-u-up, Kev." He whimpered as his body heated up rocking helplessly between his hands and the tongue and mouth teasing his chest. He squirmed wildly when Kevin's hand slid between his legs, using his palm to firmly stroke the front of his pants.

"Nope." He swatted Jeff in the ass with his free hand, smirking at the way he whimpered and seemingly ground harder into his hand as he rubbed and squeezed the blonde's erection through the heavy material of his jeans. "I'm going to enjoy this, double J. I waited a long time for it." He smirked lazily and slipped one of his thick fingers into Jeff's warm willing mouth. The blonde sucked on the finger eagerly, a sight that Kevin drunk in. He removed it, sliding his hand down Jeff's back slipping into the back of his jeans. He pressed wet finger against the tight ring of muscle he found there. He pressed the finger inside of Jeff, smirking at the way he looped his arms around his neck, spreading his legs to let Kevin tease him more.

"Heh." Kevin grinned watching Jeff rocking on his fingers. His pants had past the point of just being uncomfortable, making him remove his hand from Jeff's jeans. "I want you on that table. Naked." He growled into his ear, slapping his backside for emphasis. The smaller man scuttled off of Kevin's lap, staggering toward the table. While he cussed and squirmed out of the too tight jeans, Kevin went on the hunt for something to use as lubricant. When he finally came across a bottle of lotion he turned around to see Jeff sitting naked on the edge of the table, one of his curvy legs hanging off the end of the table. He licked his lips making a few quick strides over to the blonde. "Prep yourself."

Jeff gave a quick nod, sliding back on the table. He took the bottle to quickly coat his fingers, changing positions so that he was on his hands and knees. He leaned over, slipping a finger inside his tight passage. He worked two in, pumping them in and out as he gritted his teeth. "K-Kev." He cried out in a desperate sounding sigh, as he slid in a third into him.

Jeff's moans and heavy, labored breathing were making his erection throb with each sound. He undid his pants, sliding them and his boxer shorts down to the ground. "God damn it Jeff." Kevin leaned over placing a line of kisses along the underside of his cheek. He grabbed the other man's wrist, pulling his hand out. "No more." He grabbed Jeff's hips, dragging the blonde as if he weighed absolutely nothing toward the end of the table until his legs were completely off. Kevin rubbed his hard length between Jeff's cheeks, letting him know just how big he happened to be. His actions had their desired effect- Jeff moaned in surprise, reaching back to give Kevin's erection a firm stroke to see for himself.

"You like?"

Jeff nodded, his wavy blonde hair bobbing around his face.

"You want it inside of you?"

"Christ, yes!" He raked his teeth across his bottom lip. He buried his face into his arms as he felt Kevin's large erection shoving slowly in to him. His feet scraped against the carpet, kicking a little. It hurt like hell- he hadn't ever had someone that large pushing into him. He let out a sharp cry, biting into his arm to try to distract himself from the pain rippling through his body. Finally, Kevin stopped, allowing his body adjust to the size. Slowly the pain changed, and he squirmed. "I'm good Kev- pl-please go on an' move! I ca-can take it!"

Kevin nodded and gripped Jeff's hips, slowly moving inside the tight body. Jeff fit him like a glove, his heat driving him insane as he picked up his pace- shoving the blonde forward with each thrust. He took a brief moment to appreciate the graceful swoop of Jeff's back, the way his profile was so flushed, his eyes shut tight. He grabbed the blonde's ass, squeezing it hard. "You like that blonde?"

"Yes!" He sobbed out, clawing desperately digging into the table. "Please! Please, god harder!" Jeff's begs were pure music to his ears as he quickened his pace. Each thrust made the other man yelp and cry out. Jeff's begging was music to his ears, but he felt himself slowing down. He needed to release, knowing that he would have loved to continue longer with this but the novelty of getting what he wanted and having it surpass everything he could have ever imagined it would be was becoming too much. He reached around to stroke Jeff's erection, watching him shiver at the action.

He smirked a little when he felt the blonde jerk upward, hollering loudly. Jeff's hot release coated his hand. He brought his hand up to Jeff's face. "Clean it off."

When Jeff willingly complied, his tongue darting out to lick off his own seed it made the taller man come hard into his long sought after prize. "Damn." He drawled out, his hips still moving against Jeff until his shaking legs wouldn't cooperate any longer. Once his panting grew less and the strength returned to him he removed himself from Jeff's spent body. He placed a hand on his back, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, Jeff. Thanks for everything."

Jeff slowly peeled himself off the table, sticky and covered in sweat from their actions. He looked up at Kurt, nodding wordlessly. He looped his arms around the taller man, hugging him hard. They remained that way for awhile, before Jeff finally pulled away. "Gonna miss you Kev. Don't be a stranger when ya'll head off to the E'."

"I won't. We still got some time left before my contract's up. I'd love some more company."

Jeff shook his head as he slowly went about gathering his clothing. "No." He grunted as he got redressed. "Ya'll only break my heart in the end, Kev. Besides, I told ya- this was a goin' away present." He squeezed Kevin's arm and smiled up at him sadly. "See ya 'round, big man."

Kevin nodded in understanding. "It's alright Jeff. We'll meet again, I know it." He watched the smaller man walk slowly toward the door, trying to hide a noticeable limp, all the while he tried to hide a smirk. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?"

FIN


End file.
